Help Me Move On
by SVUObsession
Summary: When Doctor Huang, arguably on of the teams strongest members is attacked, will he be swallowed whole by PTSD? Or will a new love flourish and save him from his fear? { Mentions of Rape and Sexual Assault, and Eating Disorders}


It was a late night at the precinct, and Olivia believed she was the only one left.

As she finished up her seemlessly ending DD5s, she heard a noise from the precinct.

Instinctually she drew her weapon, body tensed and ready to protect herself, but she relaxed almost instantly as the short, dark haired man greeted her.

"Huang, you scared the hell out of me." Olivia stated as she put her weapon away, still slightly shaking from what now seemed like a harsh over reaction.

"Sorry Liv, I didn't think you would be here so late." George stated.

As soon as she'd heard his voice she knew something wasn't right. He sounded tense, maybe even a hint of fear. She could hear the pain in his voice, like an uneven raspiness of a soar throat after a long night of screaming. Just overall, he didn't sound right, and It didn't sit well with Olivia. She had only known Huang to be _Doctor George Huang._ The always level headed, strong George.

She immediatley flicked the large overhead light on, temporarily blinding her eyes now fully adjusted to the dark. As her vision became intact, she saw something she had never expected. George was now in his office, which was a clear view through his open office door. He had red, puffy eyes, like such of a small child crying when they where scared, and his hair was unorderly, flying every way hair could. Even his clothes where torn and ragged, his shirt completley torn in half. None of this even registered in Olivias shocked form, until she saw his face again. Bruises slowly swelled on his left eye, almost devoured completely in darkness. His lip fell with dry blood, smudged as if he had tried to wipe it away. And the worst part, the part that truly sent a shiver of full disgust, rage, and shock through Olivias body, a quarter sized bite mark out of his usualy supple cheek.

He, unbeknownst to her seeing him, threw a large coat on and tried to clean up his face. He wiped with wet paper towels until all the dry blood was gone. He attempted to fix his overly matted hair, with a small amount of gel and a brush. Olivia saw him silently weep as he strugled to hide what he desperatley needed help for.

Immediatley, once the initial schock of one her co workers distraughtness, she ran into Huangs office, not even issuing a knock or asking for permission.

"Olivia, what- what are you doing? I thought you had left when I came in. Don't you know how unprofessional it is to bardge into someone elses office so late?" Huang said, going from a fradgile voice to what that seemed semi angered. He wiped at his face to hide the tears Olivia had already known where there.

"_What are you doing? I thought you had left when I came in. Don't you know how unprofessional it is to bardge into someone elses office so late?"_

What happened tonight, George?

She replaced the formal Huang with George, she knew he needed to feel comfortable to talk of what happened.

'Nothing Olivia, I just got jumped that's all. You get used to it being a gay male in New York. Its fine, _im fine'._

Olivia knew he wasn't fine, and was physicaly ached to know what her co worker had to go through. She pulled up a chair next to him before asking him more.

"Does this happen often? George, you know I can do something about this, I can-"

"NO, No, Its really fine Olivia, being hit a little is something I can handle."

Taking the hint, Olivia backed off. Instead, she moved to lighter questioning. "You know you're supposed to be the shrink right, im not really good at this"

She joked, lightening the mood a splash when Huang let out a small giggle, before he went back to his hardened face.

" I need, I need to go to the hospital Liv." He admitted, feeling awfully weak doing so.

"You think the injuries are that bad? I will drive you…" She stated, with the same kindness in her heart that made her special to so many people.

"No Liv, its not my face. They, they sexually assaulted me." He explained. She could tell by his use of the words "Sexually Assaulted", and his unusually cool tone that he was trying to dissociate.

All her rapid thoughts disolved however, and she knew she just needed to focous on him.

"Lets go George, I got you." She said gently and she helped him to a cab, which she gave the directions to the hospital to.

"It will all be okay, George. I'm not going to leave you." She reassured quitely as he sobbed softly into her shoulder.


End file.
